Steed in the Getaway (An NFL Rush Zone-Diary of a Wimpy Kid Crossover)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Steed and his friends go on a trip to Las Vegas, but things go wrong. Missed Plane Flights, long lines, Crowded Pools, and even Lizards. Will Steed survive this madness?


**Author's Note: Please note that this story is a Crossover between Diary of a Wimpy Kid and NFL Rush Zone. It has a Scenario during the events of Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Getaway. And I also don't own NFL Rush Zone or Diary of a Wimpy Kid. I only own my OC's, Darkflare and Luka. Enjoy the story!**

_**Steed's Point of View:**_

_Rusherz' Quarters, Canton, Ohio.._

Boy, oh boy.. Is it that time of the day again? We are ready to go on a trip from Ohio to Las Vegas. **BUT**, instead of Max driving us in the Minivan for many hours nonstp, he decided to book a flight from here to our destination. Lucky Max, I can't believe how much money that canine has right now. So, Max's friend will pick us up, then he'll drive us to the airport. I haven't realized Max has a friend of his. So, I decided to pack my bags while Darkflare and the other 2 decided to pack theirs. While I was packing up, I decided to pack my items up. The items I required for the trip are my Football Pants, my swim shorts, my Mane-Brush, my shampoo and my conditioner, my spare sneakers, and the rest of my clothes along with my pajamas. After I packed my stuff up in my suitcase, Darkflare, Luka, and Spot decided to go outside to wait for the Minivan to arrive, which I also went outside with the others as well.

"So, how long will the Minivan arrive just to pick us up?" I asked to Luka.

"Not for long, mate.." Luka replied.

We all wait for the Minivan to arrive, and well, it's not gonna be that long.

_Not that much Later.._

After we've waited for the Minivan to arrive, I knew the reason why Max has a friend. I had a flashback that Max became friends with another when he was a pup. But then, the Minivan arrived.

"Alright! Who's ready for the trip!?" A dog asked.

"Um, can you tell us what your name is?" I asked.

"Oh, My name is Minu, or Minimum for short!" Minu replied.

"Oh, I hear what you said!" Darkflare said to Minu.

We all placed our bags in the minivan, but well.. Bad news.. I get to sit **NEXT** to the suitcases we've packed. Boy, oh boy, it was crowded. My friends placed the suitcases nicely until Minu placed his big suitcase next to my duffel bag. Speaking of duffel bag, this is my bag where I pack up my pillow and my blanket.

"Um, why do I have to sit next to our suitcases?" I asked to Max.

"Oh, you can sit next to Darkflare is you want!" Max replied to me.

OK, Max made my mind change which get to sit next to Darkflare now. That's good to hear as long as nothing bad happens. OK, things are gonna go worse, but tell me about it. I would not be able to handle all these dumb situations.. Anyways, Minu opened up the "Google Maps" app just to get our directions from here to Cleveland Hopkins International Airport. Speaking of Cleveland Hopkins International Airport, we decided to go there instead of Akron-Canton Airport. Why Akron-Canton Airport? Because it doesn't have Southwest Airlines as the arrivals were there. So, since Southwest has planes in Cleveland Hopkins, Minu decided to take the directions from Canton to Cleveland. I believe it may not be far or it may be far I believe, but I can handle it. OK, it's gonna be really far which is about 55 minutes, but I can handle it. But, I also need to know who Minu is.

"So, Minu. Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I and a friend of Max, and were are long-time friends since we are pups! Now, we should get to the airport before our flight gets delayed." Minu replied.

OK, before Minu said something else, he said that we should get to the airport before we miss our flight.

_50-55 Minutes Later.._

As if we arrived at the Airport, we decided to say goodbye to Minu, which Max did anyway. As is Minu drove back home, we decided to go inside the entrance of the Airport, and **BOY OH BOY**, LOOK HOW CROWDED THE CHECK-IN AT THE AIRPORT IS!

"Man, I can't believe how crowded that Check-In's line at the airport looks.." I sighed in anger.

"How long should we get the tickets?" Darkflare asked.

"I have no idea.." Max replied.

Well, since the long is really long, we have to wait for more than 30 minutes until the huge line clears..

_Later.._

Phew..That line is so long, I've been standing there for more than 30 minutes, my legs hurt! Anyways, after we waited for the line to clear, we decided to get our ticket. Until things go a bit unexpected or even worse.. While we get our tickets, the manager said.

"Max, I'm afraid that you guys missed your flight.. For the next hours you guys have to wait for the rest of the afternoon until your plane arrives." The manager said.

Wait.. WHAT!? WE MISSED OUR FLIGHT!? How can that be!? I was shocked that we missed our flight.. First, long lines, now this!?

"How can this be? We've waited for more than 30 minutes! What do you mean we missed our flight?" Max shook.

"Your flight departed 46 minutes ago, so you guys missed the flight. I'm afraid you have to wait until your flight arrives at 7:51 PM.." The manager explained.

OK, this is ridiculous.. We've waited for the line to clear, and now WE MISSED OUR FLIGHT!? OH COME ON! Anyways, we placed our suitcases next to the desk as the bags were taken to our (new) plane, then we went for TSA check. Boy, oh boy, I can't believe that long line made us miss our flight…

"Alright. We are going to the TSA area, and we are gonna make sure we are safe. Alright?" Max asked.

We all nodded, then went to the TSA area. As is Max and the rest of us arrived at the TSA check, LOOK HOW LONG THE LINE IS!

"Well, guess we have to wait.." I said, sighing.

"Tired of waiting during long lines?" A voice called out.

"Um, who's..there?" Max asked.

"Oh, I'm the Security Officer. I'm just gonna take you to the check area without the long lines! Have a nice day!" The Officer said, taking Max and the rest of us to the Scanning Area.

Wow. I can't believe how long that line is, but thanks to the Officer, we don't have to deal with long lines in the TSA area! Anyways, as I placed my duffel bag onto the conveyor belt, Max puts his bag onto the conveyor belt as well. Speaking of which, the scanner scanned our bags, and turns out we are all good! As if we are done with the scanning thing going on, we went out of the TSA area, then Max and the rest of us walked around.

"Alright. The terminal we are going is Terminal B." Max said to Me and the rest of my friends.

Well, I'm gonna believe Terminal B isn't gonna be bad at all. I'm hoping this terminal is good.

"I hope it'll be good." I said to myself.

As if we arrived at Terminal B, the **WHOLE** terminal's seats were **PACKED**. I wasn't too happy about it. I hoped the terminal was good, but NOOooo! It was packed! By the way, Max said that we have to sit on the floor next to the wall. Luckily, we can see some planes at the window.

"*Sigh* First, we've waited for so long to wait for the lines, then missed our flight, now this!?" I sighed in a mad tone.

"We have to wait, Steed.." Spot said to me.

"I know, Spot. I know what we are doing." I replied.

As if we are all sitting on the floor, I was getting kind of hungry. OK, really hungry right now. Since I've skipped lunch, I asked Max if we can get something to eat before our flight.

"Max, I've skipped lunch today, so.. Is it okay if we can get ourselves something to eat?" I asked.

Max agreed with the question I asked for him, as long as I can take Luka, Spot, and Darkflare since their stomachs are growling right now. Well, I gotta say, they ARE hungry after they skipped lunch.

"Um, I think we need something to eat. Our stomachs are growling for some time now." I said to the 3 Rusherz.

"Well, that's a good thing. We NEED something to eat since we've skipped lunch from the long line earlier ago.." Darkflare replied.

As me and the rest of the Rusherz walked around, Max decided to walk by us.

"Um, Max? Where are you taking us?" I asked the German Shepherd.

Max said that he'll take us to a little restaurant that serves some mexican food. I don't mind mexican food as long as there isn't ANY spicy sauce in any food we want to eat. As is Max took us to a little restaurant, turns out this isn't a restaurant like I expected to be. It is a Mexican Food Station where the food is cooked, and it is where the food gets picked up by the order. Speaking of Mexican, the only place Max took us is "Currito", a mexican food station where food gets picked up after ordering and cooking. I really don't mind that AS LONG as my order doesn't get wrong.

"Alright, what do you guys want?" Max asked us.

We decided to look at the menu, then we decided to pick the Quesadillas that we want to order. One is the cheese, and on is the chicken, along with the other one with the beef. Me, Darkflare, and Luka ordered the cheese quesadillas while Max and Spot ordered the same things but with the chicken. After many minutes later, our orders were on the counter, then took them back to Terminal B where we sat on the floor next to the wall on the left.

"Well, dig in!" Max said, letting us eat our food.

I don't know why Max keeps saying that, but I think it'll be nice that we can ask Max that is we are ready to eat then he would say we can. Anyways, while we are eating our food, I watched the planes take off. I don't really mind that the planes are taking off or departing while I'm eating AS LONG as I don't get airsick. I really don't get that airsick after I take airsick pills, but before our flight, Max makes us take the airsick pills to prevent ourselves from getting nauseous. After we are done eating, we continued to wait for our flight to arrive for the next few hours.

"How much time while we wait for our plane to arrive?" Luka asked to Max.

"Oh, it's gonna be a few hours." Max replied.

"3 hours or 2?" Luka asked again.

"I don't know yet.." Max replied.

Well, Max said he doesn't know if it is gonna be 3 hours or 2 for our plane to arrive. But while I was looking at the window, I saw a couple of planes. One was Air Canada, and a couple of Delta's planes. I was starting to get the hang of it, UNTIL…

"Now, where did my airsick pills go? I swear they're in my bag before we entered the airport.." Max said, looking for the pills that he required us.

Max was looking for his airsick pills he required us. If the pills were in his bag, then we're good. BUT, if the airsick pills weren't in the bag, then it's bad news!

"AHA! Found them!" Max yelped, as he had a bax of Motion Sickness pills in his hand (or paw).

Well, guess that means we are good! Guess this Airport isn't so bad at all! UNLESS, if the line isn't so crowded earlier ago.

"Oh, great.. Guess I just had 4 more pills left. Well, Steed.. Guess you can just handle the whole plane flight without those.. Motion Sickness pills.." Max sighed.

Well, I'm guessing this is bad news for me. Max forgot that he had 4 more of those motion sickness pills left inside a little box. Max said if I can handle the whole entire plane flight without throwing up, then it's all good for me, but I don't think I can handle the whole thing Max just completely said..

"OK, one for you, one for Luka, one for Darkflare, and one for me!" Max said, with a pill in his hand.

Well, guess he's all out of motion sickness pills now. If Max can go to the airport store to get some more airsick pills, then everything should be good for now. I asked Max if we can get some more airsick pills at the airport store, but then Max said..

"Sorry, Steed. But the airport store is a bit too far away from our terminal. Maybe if there is one next to the Panini Shop, then we could get some!" Max exclaimed.

OK, I was hoping if there is any motion sickness pills at the airport's shop next to the panini store, then everything should be good for now. While we are walking to the airport's store, Max said that Luka, Spot, and Darkflare should come with him and I. They all agreed, then followed Max as I walked there with him and the rest of my friends.

"Well, I'm hoping there's some airsick pills for us if we ran out." I said to Max.

"I hope so.." Max said to me.

As if we all went inside the store, Max saw some pills that were onto the shelves next to the books and the food. As Max grabbed the little box of airsick pills, he went near the cash register to pay for them. Well, I gotta say, everything's all good for me. UNTIL, things didn't go as well as I expected.

"Um, Sir? I'm afraid that those are stomach pills.." The cashier said to Max.

"Wait, they are? Then what about the motion sickness pills?" Max asked.

"We are all out of motion sickness pills. I am very sorry.." The cashier explained to Max.

Max sighed as he decided to put back the WRONG pills onto the shelves, then we went back to Terminal B as our plane is going to arrive.

_A few hours later.._

A few hours has passed, then guess what? Our plane arrived! I don't know if I would get airsick while riding the plane, but I hope I can handle it.

"Alright, what time is it?" Max asked, looking at his phone.

Max check his phone, then it was 7:32 PM. Yeah, it gets to sunset towards the end of 8:00 PM. Well, I can handle the rest of the evening for this whole plane flight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please arrive inside the plane with your ticket as the plane flies from Cleveland-Hopkins to McCarran International Airport." The announcer informed, as we arrived at the line.

Boy, oh boy.. I hope that line doesn't get too long.

"Well, I was hoping that our plane flight is going to be good." Spot said to Max.

"Yeah, it'll be good, guys." Max replied to Spot.

"Oh, what's really cool is that when the plane arrives, you can see the lights in Las Vegas at night!" I said to Max.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice that! I haven't seen any lights in Las Vegas while it is nighttime." Max replied to me.

Well, when it's nighttime, Las Vegas's city lights are beautiful! Anyways, as we went inside the plane, I got a little nervous about flying. My friends don't mind about flying, but I do. While we sat down in the seats, Max sat down to another seat that he is behind us. Well, planes have 3 seats, so Max has to sit down in a seat behind our seat's row. I watched the horizon out the window before the plane took off, then we all paid attention to the Safety list while riding the plane. After the safety list about the plane, the lady said..

"This flight will take about 4 hours from Cleveland-Hopkins to McCarren International Airport. Have a nice flight!"

I hope the flight goes well. As the plane took off, I got a bit nervous.

"Um, Steed? Are you alright? You look a bit nervous." Darkflare asked.

"Yeah, I got a bit nervous over flying a plane.." I said, a bit nervously.

I decided to watch the horizon out of the window, which the plane is going to go up to the clouds, which is going to make me even more nervous. Oh wait! Max forgot to mention me about those airsick pills he required me to take! I asked Max if he forgot to require me an airsick pill to take, then Max shook.

"Darn it.. I forgot to give you the pill I required you to take." Max sighed.

"Then why didn't you require me earlier ago!?" I asked.

"Because.. I forgot?" Max stammered.

Great… Now I am going to be airsick while this plane is flying. But what's worse is that my seat pocket doesn't have a barf bag inside! Every seat doesn't have sick bags anymore I believe, and when I tried to get to push the button to call the flight attendant, I can't reach it.

"Great. I can't reach the button." I sighed.

"Wait, you need someone for a sick bag?" Luka asked.

"Yes.." I said, in a nauseous way.

Darkflare asked Max if he can push a button to see if a flight attendant can get me a sick bag, but Max said that this plane doesn't have anymore sick bags. Well, most planes have sick bags, but guess this plane is all out. But, why didn't Max tell me that!?

"Max, why didn't you tell us that when the plane is all out of sick bags?" I asked.

"Well, the lady told me that the plane is all out of sick bags, so maybe you can find a paper bag?" Max replied.

"We didn't bring one, Max.." Luka said.

"Oh, right then.." Max sighed.

Max decided to give the airsickness pills to me, then I took two of them to make sure I wasn't going to be sick at all. I gave the bottle back to Max, then watched the horizon.

_4 Hours Later.._

Well, we made it. Las Vegas.. Home of the City's night lights, and even the famous "Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada" sign. As we all arrived at McCarran International Airport, we decided to stand up and wait until the rest of the passengers to get off the plane.

"Las Vegas, we are here!" I cheered.

"Heyyyy… I was about to say that!" Max huffed.

"Well, I said it before you.." I replied.

"Yeah, Steed said it before you did, Max." Darkflare said to Max.

Max huffed then we all stood in line until the passengers get off the plane.

"Hey, why is the line moving?" Max asked.

"Uh, that's because they are getting their bags, then they're getting off the plane." Darkflare replied to Max.

"AND.. We are going inside Terminal 1 when we get off the plane." I said to Max.

"I thought we were going to Terminal 2." Max replied.

"No, this is where we are going to Terminal 1. Terminal 2 is were the international planes are where they land or take off." Darkflare replied.

"Oh, I see what you mean." Max shook.

Before we got off the plane, I grabbed my duffel bag off the floor, then waited until we get off the plane. While we got off the plane, we went inside Terminal 1, and I am right. We ARE in Terminal 1 as Max got it wrong. Terminal 2 is what I said about where the international planes land or take off around the world, but not all planes.. Anyways, when we got inside Terminal 1, we need to find a way to get to the baggage claim to get our luggage. Speaking of baggage claim, the whole thing inside has lots of lights, similar to the one we have in the casinos in Las Vegas.

"We should get our bags right now." Luka said to Max.

"But we need to-" Before Max finished his sentence, we all took Max to the baggage claim area where we get our bags.

Max said that he wanted to play some casino games, but that's not the time to do that. As we got to the baggage claim area, the whole thing is COMPLETELY PACKED.

"Well, guess we have to wait." I gulped.

"Wait! There's our bags!" Darkflare shook, as we run to the conveyor belt where the bags are on right now.

We all grabbed our luggage, I grabbed my suitcase, then grabbed the handle of my suitcase in my right hand (which I am holding my duffel bag in my left hand).

"Now, let's get out of here before we miss our taxi!" Max said, as we are running before we approached the exit.

But, speaking of taxi, WHY didn't Max tell us that!?

"Max, why didn't you tell that we need a taxi!?" I asked, furiously.

"Because I booked one! So we can arrive at the hotel faster!" Max huffed, running out of breath.

"What hotel are we going, mate?" Luka huffed as he ran.

"Rio All-Suites!" Max panted, trying to catch his breath.

As we left the east side of the baggage claim in Terminal 1 towards exit 3, we all sat down, getting our breath back.

"Max. Didn't.. you tell us.. That you.. booked a taxi here in Vegas?" Luka panted as he ran out of breath.

"That's because we need to get to the hotel soon! We need to be as fast as we can!" Max huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Fast? Fast!? Did you look at the time!?" I growled, furiously at Max.

"Did it say it'll arrive at 7:28 PM?" Max asked.

"After we stood in the plane for 10-15 minutes, then we ran to get our bags, you didn't even look at the time! Look!" I hissed, telling Max to look at the time.

It was 7:52 PM, and we all got furious at Max as we are late for the taxi.

"Uh, I did. And guess we are late.." Max sighed.

"Max, why did you get us late for the taxi!?" Spot growled.

"Because we stood inside the plane for 15 minutes, because they were trying to look for their bags. So that's why we missed the taxi." Max explained.

Darkflare turned to the bus, which was empty of riders. Darkflare said that if we can go to the bus to take us to the hotel, but Max said that we can't because he needs to call the Lucky Cab company if they need to change the time, but the company said that changing the time doesn't count when we missed the taxi.

"Great. How are we supposed to get to the hotel now?" Max huffed in anger.

I turned to see a taxi a car arriving towards us.

"There's a car approaching near us!" I shook, pointing at the car.

But, that isn't just any car.. An SUV! As the SUV arrived, someone opened the door, and it was Max's friend Minu!

"Minu? How did you get here in Las Vegas!?" I shook.

"Oh, I just thought I can help you guys get to Rio All-Suites. Max got a call from me saying that you guys are in Las Vegas, but I thought I can go to Las Vegas, until the whole Taxi thing happened so I decided to drop you guys off the hotel!" Minu explained.

Well, Minu is in Las Vegas now, but he is only here to drop us off the hotel. As we all got in the SUV, we all drove to Rio All-Suites Hotel for an 8 minute drive.

_At Rio All-Suite's Parking Lot._

We arrived at the parking lot, and we grabbed our bags (also my duffel bag), then we went inside the hotel's lobby room. Look at all the casino games! They are all playing, which Max wants to play. As we got near the desk to check in our room, Max said that if we can check in to Room 202, but the lady said that Room 202 is taken. So the Lady required a room for us to stay there, which was Room 234. The lady gave Max his card, then we all went to the elevator to arrive at the second floor.

_At the Second Floor._

As we arrived at the second floor, we all looked for Room 234, which was 34 rooms away from the elevator behind us. As we walked some rows, we found our room, then went inside. We placed our luggage onto the luggage stand, then laid down onto the beds as we are tired from all that airport/taxi nonsense.

"Should we get ready for bed?" Luka asked.

I checked the time, and since it's almost 8:10, we decided to get our pajamas on.

_Not some time later.._

After we got ourselves ready for bed, we all laid down onto our beds. Max forgot to bring his dog bed, so he needs to sleep with Luka and Spot. As me and Darkflare looked at Spot, his helmet was off.

"What?" Spot asked to us.

"Uh, your helmet is off." Darkflare replied to Spot.

"Oh, is this your first time seeing a Rusher without a helmet on? Well, maybe you guys should take your helmets off too because it's getting late." Spot convinced.

We all took our helmets off (except Spot because he took his helmet off first), then slept.

_In the morning.._

I woke up in the morning as the city lights were off. Planes were flying in the sky, even cars were driving onto the streets of Las Vegas. I got up, then I put my helmet on. I stretched as I was tired from last night. As I was about to brush my teeth, I saw my friends getting up.

"Morning, Steed." Darkflare said, putting on her helmet.

Darkflare kissed me on the forehead before she stretched.

"Well, who's ready for breakfast?" Max asked.

"Breakfast? Did you say breakfast? What place are we going?" I asked.

"Hash House A-Go Go." Max replied.

I've never been in this place before. As we all got dressed, we all went to the lobby to go to Hash House A-Go Go.

_At Hash House A-Go Go.._

As we all got into the restaurant, we all sat down on the chairs, then waited for our menus.

"So, what do you guys want?" Max asked.

"Can we at least let us wait for our menus right now?" I asked.

"Oh, right. I don't know if they had menus there." Max said to me.

As the waiter gave us our menus, me and my Rusher friends decided to pick out the pancakes. Luka starts to order the Apple Cinnamon Pancakes (or flapjacks), while we ordered the Blueberry Pancakes. Max decided to order the Ham, Spinach, and Cheese scrambled eggs. As the waiter approached us, we said the orders of our food. As the waiter wrote down the orders, she went to the cooking station for the cook to make our food.

"Did you order the Apple Cinnamon Pancakes?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I haven't had Apple Cinnamon Pancakes before, so why not try them!" Luka replied.

_Later.._

As the waiter gave us our food, we all dug in as we ate our food. Luka's Apple Cinnamon Pancakes are good, but for Max's, it wasn't very well done.

"What's wrong with your food?" I asked to Max.

"Mine isn't very well done." Max replied.

I continued eating as the waiter told that Max's eggs weren't scrambled enough, but Max said he can handle it. So he continued to eat while we did. After we ate our breakfast, we all pushed our plates, then paid for our food.

"Well, that is a nice breakfast." I said, full from my meal.

"It sure is.." Darkflare replied.

"Should we go to the pool?" Max asked.

We didn't know Rio Hotel had a pool. As we got back inside our room, we all hung out until our food settled. As we took turns in the bathroom, getting our swim outfits on.

"Are we guys ready to swim?" Max asked.

"We would if we could get our swimsuits on." I said to Max.

After we got our swimsuits on, we all went to VooDoo Beach.

_At VooDoo Beach.._

As we arrived at VooDoo Beach, the whole pool was crowded.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

"Um, get in the pool?" Max asked.

"But the pool is crowded!" I huffed.

"Get in to see if you like it." Max said.

We all got in the pool, then I realized the whole pool was crowded. Yep, crowded. Anyways, while Darkflare, Spot, and Luka are getting away from the crowded pool to look for a nice space to swim, I swam to a shady spot to relax there. Until, there was a Desert horned lizard approaching near me. I thought the lizard was a spinosaurus from the second Jurassic Park movie, so I shook and swam towards the lifeguard.

"Sir, there is this dinosaur-like thing next to me." I said to the lifeguard.

"That isn't a dinosaur. What I'm pointing at is a Desert horned lizard." The lifeguard replied to me.

The Desert horned lizard is here doesn't mean he likes to go to the pool, but it wants to hang out with me. So I decided to swim back to the lizard, but it was gone. I swam back to the entrance of the pool, then went to a poal were a cliff-like rock decoration thing is at. As I approached, I relaxed in a shady spot pretending nothing bad happens. Until, a couple of lizards were here to join the party, not just any lizards. Chuckwallas. I have no idea how they got there, but the chuckwallas were really big, but about this little height of the lizard. As the chuckwalla jumped in, I screamed, then swam back to the entrance. The Lifeguard blows his whistle that the chuckwallas should've never gone to the pool ever again.

"How did they get there!?" I shook.

I went back to Max, then I explained about the chuckwalla situation. Max said that there aren't any chuckwallas, but I said the whole thing that the Chuckwallas were right next to me while I was at the pool, looking for a shady spot. Max heard the whole situation, so he called out Darkflare, Luka, and Spot to get out of the pool. Some people screamed as the chuckwalla continued to swim until the lifeguard picked it up and released a couple of them back into the wild.

"Guys, I'm guessing we need to end the pool day early.." Max said, ending our day at the pool.

Thanks to the chuckwallas, they completely ruined my day at the pool. When we dried off, we went back to our room, then changed back to our normal outfits.

_Back at Room 234.._

After we changed to our normal outfits, I thought a great thing to do that if we could ride the Voodoo Zipline.

"Hey, Max. What if we can go ride the VooDoo Zipline? It would be fun!" I asked to Max.

"I'm sorry, Steed. But we can't walk for miles to get to ride the zipline. We need to find something else to do." Max replied.

Darkflare thought of a good idea that if we can go to a Japanese Cuisine in the hotel, but Max said that it's too expensive because he has to save the rest of his money, so that put to an end. Max thought that he could play some Casino games at the lobby, so we went to the lobby for Max to play casino games.

_At the Lobby.._

We all went to the lobby for Max to play Casino games. As Max decided to go on the one he likes, he spends his coins on the first try, but then failed when he didn't get the matching objects.

"Sorry that you lost, Max." I said.

"I know, but I did my best." Max replied.

Max decided that we could have some lunch in the hotel restaurants.

"Hey, could we go to that Indian Bistro? I haven't been in that place before." Spot asked to Max.

"What about the KJ Dim Seafood one?" Luka asked.

Luka and Spot were asking for fancy stuff, but Max said that those things were too expensive, so Max said that we could grab something to eat at Smashburger.

_After Lunch.._

Well, our lunch didn't go as planned. I've ordered the pretzel burger, but the lady said they're aren't anymore pretzel burgers, so I have to pick the regular burger instead. As we got back to our room, I saw Max packing up.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"Home. We are going home." Max replied.

Max said that we are going home, so we all packed up our stuff, then left our room, just to make sure we didn't leave anything that we can't come back for it. As we got inside the airport, we all did the same thing like we did the other day.

_After all the things we flew from Las Vegas.._

We got back to Cleveland, and boy, oh boy. I can't believe that I can't wait to get back to the HOK with my rusher friends.. As we drove back to the HOK, me and the 3 Rusherz went back inside the HOK, then one Rusher hugged me.

"You're back! How's the trip?" Bolt asked.

"It was OK, but I did have fun there.. It was a complete madhouse, but I did have fun there!" I replied.

Boy, oh boy. Canton, I am home! I am glad to be back home with 28 Rusherz cheering for us. My trip was a complete madhouse, but at least I had fun.

_Back at the Rusherz' Quarters.._

I went to the Rusherz' Quarters just to check on Darkflare, but Max went towards me to tell that he was banned from Rio Hotel for the next 2 days. I felt bad for him, but I think he needs to learn a lesson for all of those things they've happened at the hotel..

_**The End..**_

**Thanks for Reading my Story! Note that this is a crossover between scenarios of Diary of a Wimpy Kid and NFL Rush Zone. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
